


этюд в серых тонах

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто зарисовка про испытания Солдата на первой базе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	этюд в серых тонах

Серый пепел. Это первое, что он ощущает, когда все заканчивается: бег, суета, мишени, стрельба. Совсем все заканчивается, и прохладный ветерок ударяет порывом в лицо, отбрасывая пряди назад, стихает, и становится тихо, так, что звенит в ушах. Серый пепел падает вокруг, и хлопья мягко спускаются на подставленную ладонь, и невесомые касания похожи на усталых мотыльков.

Перед ним - полуразваленная серая стена, раньше это было частью дома, теперь это часть ничего. Часть пустоты, засыпанной мусором, обломками дерева и осколками посуды. Серый пепел падает с неба - здесь только что были взрывы. Был грохот, дрожь раненой земли, дым и песок в глаза. Сейчас лишь вонь горелого мяса и бесцветные хлопья, падающие со свинцового оглушенного неба.

Скоро зима. 

Он чувствует это по слишком холодному воздуху вечера. Лес на горизонте еще зеленый, но макушки деревьев уже маячат желтым. Волны золотистого пшеничного поля слишком тяжело клонятся к земле. Он краем уха слышал перед выходом - охранники цокали языками: уже давно надо собирать зерно. Но деревня уничтожена, собирать некому. Ему пора на базу. Благо совсем недалеко, буквально километр.

У его ног лежит тряпичная кукла, у нее нет левой руки. Рядом с ней валяется погнутая железная вилка, выброшенная взрывами. Он подбирает их и втыкает одно - в другое. Железную вилку - в "раненое" плечо. Шагает к стене и сажает куклу. Чтобы отдохнула. Она тут же скашивается набок, глядя пустым лицом в пустоту, сквозь него, за его спину. 

Он поднимается на ноги и безразлично перешагивает через тела, которые только что двигались, полные жизни, а сейчас лежат неподвижными дряблыми мешками плоти и костей. Первый запуск прошел успешно. Автоматическая винтовка FAL, калибр 7,62, магазин двадцать патронов, - в общем-то, неплохая. Слишком длинная и быстро засоряется мелкой пылью и песком. Не лучший выбор, по сравнению, например, с Bren L4, калибр тот же, магазин на тридцать, автоматическая очередь гораздо лучше, но в принципе, ничего. Он скажет об этом, когда придет на базу.

На пепелище выходят живые, в черных костюмах, опасливо огибающие его. За ними урчат моторами красные трактора, которые тянут за собой большие телеги; живые начинают поднимать мертвых и сгружать штабелями. Иногда у груза хрустят кости. Никто не обращает внимания. Он не обращает внимания. Он останавливается у бывших ворот и смотрит на свинцовое небо, подставляя лицо под хлопья серого пепла. Они словно слетаются к нему, как мотыльки на свет. Он когда-то видел это. Мотыльков. У лампы. В чьем-то теплом доме. Кажется.


End file.
